


A murder of crows

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A murder of crows

A murder of crows rises up in my heart,  
   Swift and unhearalded shadows and gloom  
Their wake leaves a twist in the blue of my day  
   Revealing a dreadful and ominous hue

Cold bony fingers encircle my throat  
   A troublesome touch that is gentle and cool  
My spine is awash with His glacial breath  
   And I bite back the spoors of an acid-laced bloom

The air has amassed an unbearable closeness  
   The moment is heavy as fate fills the room  
And every last detail, not hitherto odd,  
   Is a portent of harm or an omen of doom

I summon my gall, lest I’m carrion fare,  
   And slip the nefarious arms of the tomb  
And shake off the webs of unseasonable fear  
   Of a goose on the grave or a bloodied full moon

But the wave of arousal that chaperones fear  
   Breaks in my psyche and laps at my womb  
A Marionette, let him finger my bones  
   Let Him blacken my soul, it is His to consume


End file.
